


singular talent

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Stardew Valley AU, TAZ Big Bang 2018, farming au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Taako, a veteran of the War, moves to the Valley to work through his recovery. He tells himself he's only going to stay a season, but one thing leads to another -- and he's thinking the Valley might become a permanent home.





	1. spring

**Author's Note:**

> taz big bang that has just. taken me forever. as art comes i'll post it and link to everyone who has been part of this!

Taako doesn’t want to exaggerate — it’s the first step to spiraling, which his therapist tells him is fine, but he should really do it in with some kind of _control_. She calls it “catastrophizing.” Taako is allowed to think about how something might go to shit, and he’s allowed to think about failure and disappointment, but he also needs to think about how things will get better, or how things will all work out in the end. Lup thinks this is a great idea, but it’s hard to tell when she’s being supportive because she really believes it and when she’s just trying to be a good sister. Taako supposes it’s possible to be both, but thinking about that exhausts.

Fucking everything these days _exhausts_ him.

And that’s where that whole exaggerating thing comes in. Taako gets fired from a _sandwich shop_ , which is absolutely fucking beneath him, he has a degree from the Culinary Academy of Faerun, which is a big deal to people who aren’t Steve, his middle-aged supervisor who wears the same four polos in rotation and parts his greasy, thinning hair over his bald spot and has oil smudges on his glasses and is an entire foot shorter than Taako and is most _definitely_ skimming petty cash from the register every Tuesday afternoon —

Taako takes a breath.

He _hates_ Steve. Steve is stealing money. Steve smells like havarti, but not in the good way. Steve _fired_ him today, and Taako still has his shitty, threadbare apron clutched in his fist while he takes deep, _deep_ breaths at the bus stop. Steve’s called him three times in the last ten minutes asking for it back, but Taako isn’t going to give it back. He’s going to take it home and burn it in his sink and then put it down the garbage disposal.

He doesn’t think his therapist would approve of this specific coping mechanism, but right now Taako is an ocean liner cruising at top speed toward an iceberg he’s affectionately calling ‘look at all the fucks I give.’ Full speed ahead, right?

He shuts off his phone and gets on the bus as it pulls up and the doors swing open. A woman with a chattering toddler sits next to him, and it’s sweet, it’s a nice thing that this little girl wants to know why the bus smells kind of funky, or why the seats have purple lines in them. Her mother answers her questions happily and patiently, and Taako admires the kind of _grit_ she must have. His aunt used to talk a lot about grit.

Taako misses her. He misses her a lot.

And that makes him miss Lup, which is sort of a constant state of being, he’s always missing his sister. She moved to some podunk town in the middle of a deep valley, surrounded by mountains and greenery and ocean. She moved there and met some guy and now they’re engaged and living this weird idyllic small town life that Taako is only pretending he doesn’t sort of envy.

When he gets home, he drops the apron in the sink, but doesn’t do anything with it. Probably not the best idea to get destructive so early in the day. And he hasn’t even had anything to drink, so there’s no _excuse_ for setting it on fire. He turns away and reaches for his phone, dial’s Lup’s number and waits.

“ _Hello!_ ”

“Hey.”

“ _...Taako? Babe, you okay?_ ”

“I got fired today,” he says, and turns back to the sink. “I’m thinking about shredding my apron.”

“ _You took it?_ ”

“Accident,” he says, and walks out of the kitchen. “What are you doing? Isn’t there some kind of town square dance meeting you need to be getting to?”

“ _No. But I do need to get some seeds for my garden, so thanks for reminding me!_ ” Taako audibly gags. “ _Don’t ask about the Valley if you’re not actually interested in hearing about it._ ” He hears some shuffling around on the other end. “ _What’s happening, Taako? What do you need?_ ”

He shrugs, going into the sitting room and collapsing onto the couch. “Dunno. Just...wanted to hear your voice, I guess.”

Lup makes a soft noise. “ _Do you need me to come stay with you?_ ”

“No. My lease is up in two weeks, I need to find somewhere to move.”

“ _Really cuttin’ it close, bro, don’t you think?_ ”

“Maybe.”

Lup sighs. “ _Look, if you’re going to be depressed, you should be somewhere beautiful. Why don’t you come and stay on auntie’s farm? It’s what she always wanted anyway._ ”

Taako scrubs a hand over his face. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe.”

“ _No maybe’s, Taako. Make up your mind. I miss you,_ ” she adds. Her voice trembles, just a bit, and it’s enough to give him pause.

He misses her, too.

Taako sighs. “...Alright,” he says. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks.”

 

* * *

 

He manages to sell most of his furniture, and even goes back to the sandwich shop to give Steve back the apron. Steve’s not there, so he gives it to Janet, who asks why he didn’t just shred it.

“Some newfound sense of propriety?”

Taako shrugs. “Yeah,” he says. “It might be.” He leaves and goes to the veteran’s office to give them his new address. Lacey, the girl at the front desk, tells him the Valley is beautiful right now.

“Which part are you moving to?”

“Uh, the Valley.”

She beams at him. “ _So_ lucky. You’re so lucky, corporal.” She passes over his transfer documents. “Dr. Katz recommends you continue to see someone while you’re there. He said he’ll mail a list of references.” She tips her head to the side. “Good luck, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Taako served in the War, just like a lot of men and women his age. He didn’t do a whole lot beyond getting shot at and watching some of his good buddies from the academy go up in flames, which his shrink tells him is, actually, a lot. Taako doesn’t mind exaggerating some things — his talent for cooking, how _good_ his macarons are, how much sleep he’s actually getting — but the War. That’s something he doesn’t mind making smaller and smaller, until you can barely see it at all.

His officer’s uniform is shoved into the bottom of his duffel, unceremoniously, unabashedly. He hasn’t worn it since he was honorably discharged and given his Medal of Honor. That was the last time he saw Lup, over a year and a half ago. Dr. Katz says it’s important for him to maintain relationships with his family, but when they move to the middle of friggin’ nowhere, it’s kind of hard.

(“That’s just another excuse,” Dr. Katz had said without looking up. “Stop making them. It’s not a good look for you.” Dr. Katz was always like that, telling Taako what he needed to hear, never sugarcoating it. He’ll kind of miss their hang seshes.)

The bus rattles on toward the Valley, passing the bigger towns Lup refused to live in, each one growing smaller than the last. Eventually, it’s just him and some dwarf, he keeps looking over at him and smiling super weird, then going back to his book. Taako closes his eyes and leans his head against the window, dozing off until someone is shaking him awake.

“Hey. _Hey._ ” It’s that dwarf. “You stoppin’ in the Valley?”

“Unfortunately.” Taako stretches.

“Well we’re here. Come on, get on up—” The dwarf moves back as Taako reaches up for his other bag. “I’m Merle,” he says. “I live in the village, too.” He looks him over. “Are you Lup’s brother?”

“Uh, yeah. Do you—”

“ _Get a move on_ ,” the driver says over the speaker. “ _I got places to be._ ”

Taako rolls his eyes, gathers up his things, and makes his way off the bus. When it rolls away, it’s just him and the dwarf, and the sun is starting to go down beyond the mountains that make this place a valley. Taako has no idea where he’s going or what he’s supposed to do next, so he just follows Merle.

“Never did meet your aunt. I’m a recent transplant here myself, just a few years back. Seen the little house though! You’ve got your work cut out for ya if you’re gonna be turnin’ that into something profitable.”

“I’m not,” Taako says. “I’m just here for a few months.”

Merle shrugs. “Lots of folks say that. And here they are.” He points down the road. “You’ll wanna just follow this. It’ll lead right to your aunt’s place. I bet Lup’s working at the saloon ‘til late, but you should drop off your stuff and go back into town and see her.” Merle reaches up and pats his shoulder. “You’re gonna do just fine, kiddo. I know it.” He turns and heads off in the opposite direction, whistling to himself. Taako watches him go. There’s a brief moment where he considers running after the bus, but it’s long gone. He turns and heads down the path Merle told him to follow, not really bothering to try and beat the sunset. By the time he gets to the cabin, it’s dark.

The house is unlocked, and it’s obviously been tidied up recently. There’s a note on the table that says, _Enjoy your stay!_ \- _Julia_ and a basket of seeds and other supplies. Soap for the little bathroom, a few towels and a stack of wood for the fireplace. Another note says, _Courtesy of Julia Fine Goods and Supplies_. Taako tosses his bags to the side before flopping onto the freshly made bed.

It’s surprisingly comfortable.

He takes out his phone — not the worst reception, but not ideal. He shoots a text to Lup, _Alright country bumpkin, where you at?_ It takes a minute, but she responds.

 **lup:** the saloon!!!! come by and introduce yourself everyone’s excited to meet you!

Taako groans, rolls over, and figures he may as well get this over with.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the saloon is dark, but the center of the town ahead lights the way. Taako spots the place and pushes open the door, letting music and warmth wash over him. People are laughing and eating — Taako almost turns around and walks out. It’s a _lot_ to deal with. He stands, frozen just by the door, until Lup’s face appears in his line of vision, and he relaxes.

“You _made_ it!” she crows and throws her arms around him. “God, I didn’t know if you were really going to go through with it this morning. Avi! Turn off the music, just for a sec—”

“Please don’t—”

“Everyone! This is my brother, Taako.”

The entire saloon grows quiet as they all turn to look at him.

Taako says through gritted teeth, “ _I hate you_.”

Lup kisses his cheek. “ _Get used to it._ ”

Someone in the corner raises their glass, another calls out, “Welcome!” and the music starts back up again. Taako nearly falls apart at the joints. It’s lucky he has Lup to pull him through the crowd, who start going back to what they were doing before pretty much right away.

She leads him right up to the bar. “ _This_ is Barry.”

Barry turns from getting a bottle down off a top shelf. He’s tall, a little pudgy, and a fair bit older than Taako’s sister, but he has a nice smile when he sticks out a hand and says, “Lup’s told me a lot about you. Glad we’re finally meeting!”

Taako nods. “Yeah, same here.”

“Drink?”

“Uh, water. Water’s...fine.”

Barry nods and fills a glass before passing it over. “So? How’s your aunt’s place holding up?”

“ _Gods_ ,” Lup murmurs. “That place is a wreck. I tried to tidy it up as much as I could yesterday, and Jules brought by a basket. Dunno if you saw it.”

“Right. The seeds.”

Lup’s cheeks go pink. “Oh gosh. I told her not to, but she wouldn’t hear it when I said you weren’t the gardening type. _Every in the Valley gardens_ , she said. She’s over there,” Lup adds. “If you wanted to say hi. But we can do that later this week.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be here long enough to grow much.”

Barry chuckles. “Never say that about the Valley,” he says. “Because that’s what _everyone_ says about the Valley.”

 

* * *

 

Taako has to admit, the little bed in the cabin is hard to get out of in the morning. He lays there for a while until he starts hearing what he _thinks_ is someone hammering something outside and forces himself out of bed. Bleary-eyed, he pads onto the front porch — and finds some sort of _mountain man_ chopping down one of his trees.

“What the _fuck_?” he calls out, and the man looks up mid-chop and grins.

“Oh hey!” He finishes what he was doing before embedding the head of the axe into the log at his feet. “You must be Taako. I missed you at the saloon last night, got tied up in a project. I’m Magnus.”

“I didn’t ask who you are,” Taako snaps. “Those are...are my trees!”

“Oh gosh, yeah.” Magnus has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry. Lup said you might want help clearin’ the place out, I guess I got a little excited.” He glances at the log. “Uh, maybe invasive is a better word for it.” He moves toward the porch, hand outstretched. “Good to finally meet you.”

Taako doesn’t return the gesture. “I’m not clearing this land. I’m here for three weeks, and that’s it.”

“Oh!” Magnus seems genuinely surprised. “I had no idea. I, uh. I really thought you were movin’ in.”

“No,” Taako says bluntly. “I am not.”

“Lup said—”

“ _Lup_ is wrong.” Taako points at the tree. “Please get your log and your axe out of here.”

Magnus sighs. “Alright. But if you change your mind, you can always swing by my place. I live just up the road.” He goes back to the log and yanks out the axe. “See you around!” he calls out, and heads through the trees toward the path Taako didn’t even know was there.

He goes back inside, going to the little cabinet and miniature stovetop to see what he can scrounge up for breakfast, but finds the cooktop lacking. Grumbling, Taako dresses and heads into town.

The people here are excessively friendly, but Taako does the best he can to wave back. He knows Lup would appreciate it. But it means by the time he reaches the saloon, he’s emotionally exhausted already, and coming up on a door that is _locked_ doesn’t help.

“We’re closed until noon, bro.”

He turns and sees Lup with a friggin’ _basket_ on her arm.

“What the hell is that?”

She looks down, then back at him. “I’m going shopping. Come with, you can meet Julia.”

“ _Ugh_ , fine.” He goes to her and lets her loop their arms together. “So are you gonna feed me or what? I can’t cook in that place.”

“After we get some eggs, sure.”

“You’re not raising your own chickens?”

Lup shrugs. “Not right now. Barry wants to have Magnus build us a coop next fall—”

“ _I was joking._ ”

Lup grins. “Animal husbandry is never a joke in the Valley.”

Taako _gags._

The general store is already open and full of folks milling around. Taako doesn’t want to admit it, but it has a nice ambience. He can see why Lup likes _this_ part of living in the middle of nowhere, for now. He trails behind her as she picks up things and places them in her basket, getting eggs for breakfast and a few other necessary items. At the counter, she and the woman behind the register chat happily about the day ahead.

“Is this Taako?”

Lup nods. “It is! Taako, this is Julia. She left you the basket.”

Taako hears the silent, _and you should appreciate that_ , so he says, “Uh, thanks,” before going back to looking around the shop.

Julia continues cheerfully ringing up Lup’s haul. “It’s _no_ problem. I’m more than happy to welcome a newcomer to the Valley. We don’t get ‘em too often, you know! Were you the last one, Lup? Or was it Maureen.”

“Maureen came after me, but only just.”

“That’s right. They just built that lab so _fast._ ” She shakes her head. “Anyway, you let me know if you need anything else, Taako. Your aunt’s land is really solid, those seeds should take in no time.”

“I’m not—”

Lup steps on his foot. “Thanks, Jules. He’ll keep you in mind.”

“...Uh, okay! Have a great day!”

Lup waves and pulls Taako toward the door. “Will do!” she calls back before pushing him outside. She’s totally silent the walk to her house, only making a noise when they get inside and she groans as she shoves the basket into his hands and slams the door behind her.

“ _Ow._ ”

“Will you stop being so freaking _mean_ to everyone?” she asks, grabbing a skillet from its hook on the wall.

“I’m not!”

“Julia is a serious gem, dude. She gave you those seeds to welcome you here. I don’t care if you set them on fire, but you _won’t_ be rude to my friends, okay? You don’t want to stay? Fine! You don’t want to put _any_ effort into fixing up auntie’s land? _Fine!_ But these people mean a lot to me and I wish you would just...just _respect_ that!”

“I do!” Taako sets the basket on the table. “I seriously—”

“You’re being kind of an ass.” She starts heating the skillet. “I get that you’re working through something. I get that you’re hurting.” She sighs and turns back to him. “But this place matters to me. I’d appreciate it if you...tried to understand that.”

Taako grips the handle of the basket and lowers himself into one of the kitchen chairs. “...I’m sorry.”

Lup glances over. “I know. Me, too,” she says, and reaches out to touch his shoulder.

“I guess I just...didn’t realize how seriously you took this place.”

Lup shrugs. “It’s my home. Might be nice if it was your home, too.”

“Doubtful.”

She raises a brow and cracks an egg into the skillet. “Yeah,” she says. “It’s not like you could clear auntie’s land anyway.”

“...What?”

“Well, you’re _Taako._ I mean, serving in the War is one thing. But swinging an axe? You’re not really _that_ kind of guy.”

“Hey,” he says. “I can _be_ that kind of guy.”

Lup snort. “ _Yeah_ ,” she says. “Okay.”

“Uh, I can.”

“Whatever you say, bro.” She flips the egg and slides it onto a plate.

Taako angrily grabs a fork and starts cutting it up. “I’ll go do it right now, you know.”

“Sure you will.”

“I will.”

Lup pushes the skillet off the burner and reaches for a box of cereal. “Look,” she says. “I’ll _believe_ it when I _see_ it, okay T?”

Taako _fumes_ for the rest of breakfast, and leaves without saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

There’s a padlock on the shed behind his aunt’s cabin, but no key he can find. A rock does the trick and the doors swing open with a monstrous screech that terrifies the birds roosting nearby. Taako identifies what he _thinks_ is an axe, but it’s covered in rust and something that seems to be growing down the handle.

But whatever. He was a soldier. _Is_ a soldier. He can, like. Chop down a tree.

Can’t he?

The answer is a resounding _no_ fifteen minutes later, when the ax becomes stuck in the tree and Taako nearly stabs himself with the splintered end of the handle trying to get it out.

“Well. Shit,” he mutters, and stares at the piece of rotted wood in his hand for three entire minutes before tossing it to the ground and heading up the path he saw Magnus take earlier that morning.

Magnus’ house is very quaint, and obviously well built. Probably by the man himself. Taako here’s some banging going around out back and pushes open a little side gate. Magnus is hammering at a piece of metal, sweat glistening on his brow, flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. He is...a sight to behold, truthfully. Taako waits for a lull in the hammering and calls out, “Uh, hey.”

Magnus looks up and grins. “Hey! Did I leave something behind? It was the log, wasn’t it? You asked me to take the log and I just left it there. Super rude, I’m really sorry.”

“Uh, no, actually. I was wondering if, uh...if you…” Taako sighs. “I tried using this axe in my shed, but it’s totally trashed. I need some new tools, and I was wondering if you’d help me out.”

For an entire thirty seconds, Magnus just stares. Taako’s about to leave, because they’ve crossed the threshold into awkward silence, but Magnus suddenly lunges for his own shed and starts tossing tools out of it and over his shoulder.

“ _Dude!_ ”

Magnus turns around and gathers everything up. “I am so excited for you.”

“Please do not throw anymore _axes._ ”

“I’m sorry. I’m just really, _really_ excited. Here you take these—” He hands over two of the tools, a spade and a scythe, and starts walking toward the gate. “This is gonna be amazing. You’re going to enjoy this _so much._ ”

“Doubtful.”

“Nah, you’ll love it!” Magnus talks the entire way back to Taako’s place and hands over the metal axe, much cleaner and sharper than the one Taako had before. He easily yanks the rusted head out and promises to clean it up. Armed with the proper tool, Taako makes short work of the tree, which falls over into the grass.

“Perfect! We’ll split it into smaller bits and you can split the chords on your own.”

“Alright.”

“I used to chop trees for my unit in the War,” Magnus explains. “So it took me a while to start enjoying it again, but I’m sure you’ll take to it pretty quick.”

Taako pauses. “You were in the War?”

Magnus nods. “Yep.”

“...Me, too.”

Magnus stops. He sets down the axe and extends his hand to Taako.

This time, Taako returns the gesture.

“It’s good to have you here,” Magnus says. “The Valley’s a good place for healing. I’ve...I’ve really made some big improvements.” Magnus glances around the land. “You know, this is a good place to do that. Lots of trees to cut down, lots of land to grow things in. You’re lucky to have this. I know you say you’ll only be here a few weeks, but...I think you might be here for a reason.” He lifts some of the logs in his arms. “I bet you’ll see that soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

Taako doesn’t wake up from his dreams often, but this one is particularly _not_ fun, and he sits up with a start, trying to push the images and sounds from his head. He scrubs his eyes and gets out of bed, pacing by the door and trying to talk himself into sleeping again.

The seeds in the basket are suddenly calling his name.

Taako grabs them and goes outside, rummaging through the wooden crate Magnus gave him for the spade. Julia’s seeds come with planting instructions, which Taako decides to follow exactly. He digs a spot, drops a seed into it, then cover it. When he made a spot for each seed, he fills his watering can and wets the earth.

Emboldened, he grabs the scythe and starts clearing out the grass. He gets the pick and starts knocking out some of the stone.

By the time the sun is up, Taako’s managed to clear a pretty large space by the house, and when he goes inside he falls straight into bed and sleeps until noon

“ _Wow._ ”

“I know.”

“I mean...I mean _wow_ , Taako.”

“Mmhm. Can you hand me those?”

Lup passes over a bag of seeds. “Cauliflower?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What else?”

“Kale, beans. Potatoes, over there.” Taako covers the seed with soil and waters it. “I was doing it at night to sleep, but that passed a few weeks ago. Now I’m just...I’m just…”

Lup puts a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s great.”

Taako leans into her. “Yeah, it’s not so bad. I’m leaving at the end of the summer though,” he warns her.

Lup shrugs. “Whatever you say.”

“I mean it.”

“Sure you are,” she says, and kisses his cheek. “It looks good. I’m glad you’re feeling better. And hey,” she adds. “If you can’t sleep at night, see if Magnus is by the river. Sometimes he fishes when he can’t get any z’s either.”

 

* * *

 

Lup is absolutely right. Taako heads down to the river that cuts through town one evening and finds Magnus sitting on the bank, absentmindedly tossing a line into the water every few minutes.

“Hey, Mags.”

“Hey.” Magnus yawns, but doesn’t seem all that that tired. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah. You?”

“Nope.” Magnus leans over and reaches for a rod, handing it to Taako. “Here, you can use the one I got for Angus.”

“That kid who lives with his grandad?” Magnus nods. “Uh, thanks.” Taako stares at the rod. “...What do I do?”

“Huh?” Magnus looks at him, then pulls a face. “Oh! Gosh, I’m sorry. Here.” He picks up a wad of something. “Hook this to the end. For bait.”

“That’s disgusting.”

Magnus shrugs. “That’s fishing.”

Taako sighs and does as he’s told. Neither of them seem to have much luck. They sit in silence for a bit before Magnus says quietly, “I used to be out here a lot more. Less so, these days. Kravitz helped me out back then. When I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Who’s Kravitz?”

“Local doc in town. He’s been in the city this past season, teaching a course. He’ll be back in the summer. He told me I needed to talk to someone. Never got the official PTSD diagnosis, you know? But the VA in the city’s been working on it. Gave me some trouble last year, but Krav helped out a little. Now I’m all set, I guess. Anyway, he was a big help.”

“Sounds like a nice dude.”

“He’s pretty cool.” Magnus sighs. “I guess I’m just...I don’t want people to look at me different, you know? Folks know me one way, what if they feel another way about me after?”

Taako shrugs. “You seem pretty solid, my man.”

“I try to be. And you—” Magnus’ line suddenly pulls. “ _Finally!_ ” He reels and reels, pulling in a pale blue fish. “Nice. Bream come out at night, but they usually bite a lot more than they have been. Maybe it’s just the energy. You should—” Suddenly Taako’s line begins to pull. “Reel it in, reel it in!”

“ _Um_ —” Taako does as he’s told and pulls up a bream of his own.

Magnus laughs. “Looks like our luck’s changing tonight,” he says, and recasts his line.

Later that night, Taako comes home, laden down with fish, and puts them in his cooler.

He has no idea what he’ll do with them, but it feels good to do something different, and he goes to bed happy and exhausted.

 

* * *

 

There’s no wifi at his cabin. Taako had learned this the very hard way. Some of the houses have it, but he’s told ecstatically by Mayor Davenport one morning that he should make use of the public library.

“Best connection in town!”

“Uh thank you, sir.” Taako heads across the square and toward the other side of the river. The library is one of the only places he hasn’t been. He hasn’t been to the lab by the beach, but he sees a sulky guy everyone calls Lucas in the saloon every so often, and he’s seen Maureen in the store a few times. But he’s met Avi, the blacksmith, and finally gotten to know Angus a bit better. Everyone tells him he needs to meet Lucretia, who runs the library, but she’s rarely out at night, and when she is she’s sitting quietly next to Magnus, sipping a glass of white wine. So Taako’s not really sure what to expect when he finally introduces himself properly.

The bell over the door rings as Taako steps in. It brightly lit, sunlight streaming through the windows as he begins walking between the stacks. He’s just thinking that he might get away with not having to deal with mousy Lucretia today when someone says behind him, “Welcome!” and scares him half to death.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Taako turns, clutching his chest — and finds himself looking at a very cheerful Lucretia. “Uh, hi.”

“Oh! Taako! I wasn’t expecting you today. But that’s fine, that’s fine.” She begins quickly shelving a few things in her arms back to their rightful spots. “How’s the farm?”

“It’s...mostly not a farm. Just a garden.”

“All the same,” she counters, glancing over her glasses at him. “Do you enjoy the work?”

“It’s not bad.”

“Wonderful, wonderful. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Taako glances at the bulge in his pocket. Last week he’d found a strange object while he was digging. Avi had told him to bring it by the library then, but Lucretia had been out. “She collects odds and ends,” he’d explained. “Knows more about gems than I know about smelting, some days.”

“I wanted to use the wifi, but I also...found something.”

Lucretia places the last book on the shelf and turns to him. “You _found_ something. Show me.” She moves out of the stacks and toward and a large table. Taako can see, now, her displays of strange stones and artifacts. The pages of old books. “The Valley is _full_ of interesting things. I collect them.”

“Avi mentioned that.”

“Avi is very good to me,” Lucretia says, and smiles. “Now, let’s see what you found.”

Taako reaches into his pocket and pulls out the stone. It’s less a stone, he realizes now, and more of a —

“A bowl!” Lucretia exclaims. “Oh, it’s _beautiful._ You found this while you were digging?”

“Yes.”

“It seems _very_ old. I can have Maureen test it at the lab at some point, but it would look perfect here by the—” She stops. “Well. If I can have it, that is.”

Taako shrugs. “Sure. I don’t have anywhere to put it.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Lucretia bounds toward another table and places it next to an old fork. “I think we have a complete set, just about.” She begins talking about the history of the Valley, which Taako checks in and out on. Not because he doesn’t care, or because it isn’t interesting — it’s just...hard to imagine quiet Lucretia, barely able to finish a glass of wine at the saloon, moving her hands around and nearly knocking Taako off his feet with her unadulterated _joy._

“Taako.”

“Hm?”

“If you find more things, can you bring them to me?”

“Uh, sure.”

“I love knowing more about the Valley,” she explains. “And I love showing that history to everyone else. I’d be very appreciative if you would help me.”

“I totally can.”

Lucretia grins and extends her hand. “Then we have a deal.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the spring, there’s some kind of dance. Taako helps Lup make the cakes for it — “Remember? You used to bake all the time.” — and carry them toward the field south of Merle’s place. Merle is one person Taako just hasn’t hung out with much. He’s a busy guy, caring a lot for his animals and going in and out of town to visit his kids, Mavis and Mookie. But they’re here today and he excitedly introduces them to Taako.

“Mavis is a genius,” he says. “Mook, too. Really, they’ll blow your socks off.”

Mavis cringes. “ _Dad._ ”

“I’m just tellin’ the truth!” he says, and they go over to the desert table to fill up their plates. Taako finds a spot next to Lucretia who hands him a glass of wine.

“Nice day for a dance, isn’t it?” she asks.

“Yeah. Got a partner?”

“Gods, no. You?”

“Nah.” Taako takes a sip. He doesn’t drink often, but he’s been enjoying one here and there. A fine spring day, with music playing and people laughing seems like a good time to have some wine with a friend.

“You’ve taken well to the Valley.”

“I’ll be leaving at the end of the summer,” he says, but it sounds sort of...rote, now. Like he doesn’t really mean it.

“I said that myself,” Lucretia says. “And then Davenport asked me to take over the library. Been here ever since.”

“Well Lup says she’ll take over my aunt’s land.”

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t stay on. You’ve done magic there.”

“...I guess.”

Lucretia glances over. “It’s your life, Taako. You’re free to come and go from here as you please. I’m sure you’ll know when the moment is right.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Maybe.”

They sit together and watch as their friends begin to dance. Magnus cautiously asks Julia, his blush when she accepts something Taako certainly notices. Angus asks Mavis and Lup and Barry twirl to the rhythm of the song.

It’s a nice moment, he thinks.

Taako supposes he wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer.


	2. summer

Summer comes to the Valley and Taako is determined it will be his last season. He’s not going to commit. He’s not going to do _anything_ that keeps him here.

And then — two things happen.

The first is Miso.

Miso, specifically, is a cat. And she’s in Merle’s arms one morning as Taako steps out onto the porch, reaching for his watering can.

“Uh, hi.”

“Morning!” Merle grins and lifts the orange tabby in his arms. “This is Miso! Or something. Found her outside my place this morning.” He glances into the cabin. “You don’t have a cat right now, do you?”

“I...don’t. No.”

“Well. What do you think?”

Taako moves around Merle to reach for his tools. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It _means_ that I wanted to know if you’d take her.”

Taako pauses. “I don’t think so.”

“She needs a home, bud.”

“And I am not going to be here after the summer is over, so I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

Merle shrugs, following Taako down the steps and stopping at the edge of the garden. “Well you could take her with you.”

“Seems like a country cat to me.”

“Alright, look.” Merle sets the cat down. “You want to pretend that you don’t care about this place, that’s fine. You want to pretend like you hate it here? Great! You do that.” He closes the space between them, careful not to step on the freshly tilled ground. “But your sister loves it here. And you’re gonna be stuck with us until at _least_ the summer’s over. So pull the damn _pole_ out of your ass and _make_ something of it. Alright?” He leans down and picks up Miso. “And here. Take the damn cat.”

 

* * *

 

“So Merle made you keep the cat, huh?” Magnus hands over the tin of bait. “What a tragedy.”

“I’m leaving at the end of the summer. I don’t need a cat.”

“Aw.” Magnus casts his line. “But you’re gonna miss the Harvest Festival.” He glances over. “Julia _always_ wins.”

“Yeah? You remember stuff like that?”

Magnus shrugs. “I guess.” He sniffs. “She’s, uh...she’s something. Isn’t she?”

Taako feels a tug, but waits it out for a second. “God, just _tell_ her you’re in love with her, my dude. Like she is obviously into you, too.”

Magnus swallows. “What? No. Don’t be ridiculous.” He freezes. “Also. I am not in love with her. So. You know. There’s that.”

Taako snorts, but doesn’t say anything. He’s seen the way Magnus looks at Julia when they’re both in the store, and he sees the way she looks at him. The two of them are completely oblivious to one another.

Magnus sighs. “Nothing’s biting,” he mutters. “Wanna walk to the beach?”

Taako nods and puts his pole away as Magnus packs up the tackle box and they head down the path. The beach is gorgeous at night in the summer. Even the lab the Millers run looks kind of nice when it’s bathed in the summer moonlight, its windows flashing out a dull, warm glow onto the sand below.

“I can’t believe you wanna leave this place,” Magnus mutters. “Look at it.”

Taako has to admit, the Valley has a certain charm. His life here has been...easier, as of late. The dreams still come. The War is still there, and ever present. Memories come and go, and sometimes he lays in bed, trying to sleep. That’s when he does this, meets Magnus by the river and tries to exhaust himself.

“I need to get back to...to _reality_ ,” he says.

Magnus glances over. “This is reality. For a lot of us.”

“No, I know.” Taako shakes his head. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I mean. I just...for me, this place just feels like a vacation. Like I have all these thoughts and all this work I need to do and I don’t know if I can do all of it _here._ Alone.”

“Well.” Magnus bends down and picks up a shell. “Talk to Kravitz.”

Taako kicks some sand over a stone. “You keep talking about him.” He shrugs. “Haven’t seen him.”

“Oh, you will tomorrow. His welcome back party’s at the saloon. You’ll, uh...you’ll…” His words taper off. “Um.”

Taako glances over. “...What’s up?”

“Um, nothing. It’s...it’s nothing. Just—”

Taako follows Magnus’ gaze and that’s when he sees them — Lucretia and...someone. God, what’s her _name?_ He only ever talks to Lucas and that’s just when he sees him in the store.

Maureen.

It’s Lucretia and Maureen.

Kissing.

“Huh.” Magnus looks down at his shoes. “That’s um…”

Taako nudges him with his elbow. “You okay?”

Magnus shrugs and starts walking away from the docks, back up the path away from the beach. They’re silent as they make their way through town, toward Magnus’ house.

“Me and Lucretia kind of grew up together,” he explains, as they walk past the old community center. “We’ve always told each other everything. Do you and Lup tell each other everything?” he asks. Taako shrugs. “Well we _always_ told each other everything. Like...like she knows. You know. About—” He looks over his shoulder.

“Julia.”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s true.”

Magnus scowels. “Of course it’s true.” He stops outside his door. “Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Maybe she’s worried about how you’ll react.”

“That’s _dumb._ ”

“Magnus, come on. Cut her some slack.”

“Yeah.” Magnus opens the door. “I guess...I guess I could let it go.”

“That’s right.” Taako steps back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He waves and heads home.

 

* * *

 

Lucretia slams a stack of books on the table. “Is Magnus upset with me?”

Taako looks up from the book he’s been reading about local berries. “I’m sorry?”

Lucretia sits down across from him, expression distraught. “I saw him this morning at the store and he just...he walked right past me. I don’t understand, he’s never...never been so cold.”

Taako glances down at the passage — _blackberries in the fall_ — and sighs. “We, um. We saw you on the beach. With Maureen.”

The entire stack of books falls to the floor as Lucretia _jumps._

Taako cringes. “...Sorry.”

“I wasn’t...we weren’t...she and I didn’t _mean_ —” She groans. “Oh, this is bad.”

“Is it?”

“Yes! Lucas can’t _know_. That’s the only reason I haven’t told Magnus. Maureen wanted it to...to be a secret. _No one_ could know. I was going to tell him,” she adds. “Of _course_ I was going to tell him, but Maureen wanted to wait until she told Lucas and she’s just been putting that off and putting that _off._ ” Lucretia puts her face in my hands. “I hate that he’s upset with me.”

Taako closes his book. “Look, you have to talk to him. He’s like your brother. He told me you grew up together.” He nudges her hand with his. “He loves you, I think he just...thought there were no secrets between you guys.”

“There aren’t,” she insists. “Just, you know. This one.” Taako shrugs. “Fine,” she says. “I’ll tell him tonight. Before Kravitz’s party.”

“Right. _Kravitz._ Can you, like, tell a dude what’s so great about him?”

“Kravitz?” Taako nods. “Oh, he’s great.” Lucretia stands and hefts the books back into her arms. “He’s smart, and he really helped Magnus out a couple years ago. Everyone in town loves him. _You_ will, too,” she adds, and heads into the stacks.

Taako sees Magnus and Lucretia hugging by the fireplace in the saloon, so he feels a little better when he orders his drink.

“Water again?” Barry asks.

“Yeah, hit me, my dude.”

“A _water_ ,” someone says. “Is that your poison?”

Taako takes his drink, turns to the voice — and freezes.

He doesn’t recognize this person.

So _this_ — tall, dreads, dark eyes, three-piece suit — must be Kravitz.

And _Kravitz_ is beautiful.

“You must be Taako.”

Barry passes over the glass and Taako takes it. Tries to drink some of it. Doesn’t do a particularly good job.

“I’m Kravitz.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think you are.” Kravitz raises a brow and Taako feels his neck grow hot. “ _Shit_ , I’m sorry. It’s just everyone’s told me a, uh, a _ton_ about you. Feels like we’re already best friends.”

Kravitz laughs as Barry hands him a glass of red wine without even asking. “You know, it’s funny.” He takes a sip. Taako does _not_ watch the muscles of his neck work. “Lup’s told me so much about you over the years, I sort of feel the same way. How are you liking the Valley?”

Taako opens his mouth to say what he always says. _It’s nice, but I’ll be leaving at the end of the summer._ Or, _It’s lovely, but it’s not really a home._

Instead: “I love it here. I’ve never loved any place the way I love this one.”

He’s never said that to anyone. Ever.

Kravitz raises a brow. “One season and you’re hooked, huh? That was me, too. It just takes you in, you know? Really reveals the better parts of yourself to, well, _yourself_. I’m a better doctor since I came here. I was distraught that I had to be gone for the spring, but I couldn’t help it, unfortunately. The opportunity to teach at the university for a bit was a good one, helped me make some new connections.” He takes another sip. “But I’m very glad to be back. It was wonderful to finally meet you, Taako. I’m sure we’ll get to know one another better over the coming months.”

Kravitz smiles and moves into the crowd. Taako stares after him, sweat from his glasses dripping down his hand.

He can’t believe he was going to _leave_ before summer was over.

He can’t fucking _believe_ that he was so fucking stupid.

 

* * *

 

But after meeting Kravitz, he doesn’t have a lot of time to hang _out_ with Kravitz. The farm is mostly cleared, he has a decent supply of wood stored away, and Angus McDonald has been categorizing his plants.

Angus is clever, and Taako likes that. Angus enjoys the scientific names for things, enjoys meeting Taako bright and early in the morning and walking down to the beach to collect shells with him. Angus likes to read from the books he’s been given by Lucretia and tell Taako all about his old school in the city, the one he went to before his parents died.

“But I like my new school in the town over. I get to go with Mavis, who’s extremely smart. Have you met Mavis?”

“Briefly. Hand me the rake?”

“She’s a very good writer, and she’s in the very hard math classes. I’m not in those, because math isn’t really my strong suit, but Lucas sometimes helps me with the harder things.”

“That’s nice.”

Angus is suddenly right by Taako’s knees. “You’re not really listening to me.”

Taako sighs. “Sorry, Ango. I’m just...thinking.”

“About what?”

“About the Valley.”

Angus sits down. He never really minds the dirt, never really minds that his cheeks get covered in dust and mud when he’s working with Taako in the garden. “You really like it here, don’t you?”

“I do. But I never really thought that a place like this could be my home.” Taako glances over. “Sorry. You don’t want to hear this. You’re a kid.”

Angus scowels. “I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t listen.”

Taako sighs and they go over to the steps and sit. “It’s been a long time since I felt like I had a home. And I guess I just...I assumed this place couldn’t be a home for me. Just like everything else.” Taako sighs. “Thanks for listening, Ango. You’re...you’re a good kid.”

Angus beams. “I know. And for what it’s worth, sir...I think you really belong here. I think you should be proud of the work you’ve done.” He nudges Taako with his shoulder. “I think you’re a real farmer.”

“ _Ugh_. Don’t say that ever again.”

 

* * *

 

Taako is heading through town when it suddenly begins pouring. “In here!” Kravitz calls out from the open door of the clinic, and Taako runs in. Kravitz closes the door on the storm and says, “Good god, you’re soaked.”

“Oh.” Taako looks down. His shirt is completely wet and he’s starting to shiver. “It’s f-f-fine.”

“It isn’t. Here.” Kravitz leads him through the clinic. “Take this.” He wraps a blanket around Taako’s shoulders and pats a chair. “I’m just going over some notes. How’s farm life this season?”

“Not bad.”

“I heard you’re leaving after summer is over.” He glances over. “Seems very different from what you were telling me the other night.”

Taako leans back in the chair. “What I said was true. I do love it here. But I can’t stay. I have to go back. Or...somewhere. Somewhere else.”

“Why is that?”

“Just...for myself.”

Kravitz nods. “Your sister said you were in the War. Is that right?”

Taako feels himself freeze, grow impossibly colder. “Yeah. I was.”

“Are you sleeping well?”

Taako stands. “I can walk in the rain. I’m bothering you, obviously.”

“Taako—” Kravitz stands with him, grabs his arms. “Your sister told me you’ve been struggling.”

“Well that wasn’t her business.”

“She loves you. She’s worried.”

“I’m doing _fine._ I don’t need anyone’s help. If I did, I’d ask, okay? Listen, Dr. K, I don’t need to deal with this. When the summer is over, I’ll leave. I’ll be out of everyone’s hair and I won’t be a bother to anyone anymore.”

Kravitz sighs, shakes his head. “Taako...you aren’t a bother. You’re not inconveniencing anyone, least of all me. I don’t know you, I won’t pretend I do. But I’ve worked with veterans for a long time. I know there are things I can do to help you. All you have to do is ask.”

Taako hands him the blanket. “Yeah. Thanks, but no thank, alright? Taako’s fine, alright?” He turns and pushes open the door, going out into the storm.

_Taako’s fine out here._

 

* * *

 

He’s laying in the dirt, staring up at the sun, and Magnus is looking down at him.

“...What happened?”

Magnus sighs and helps him sit up. “You were out here with Angus. He says a tree branch snapped and you just...froze. Totally unresponsive. You passed out.” Magnus hefts Taako to his feet and takes him inside, leading him to kitchen table to sit. He goes and gets a glass of water and hands it over. “You flashed back, didn’t you?”

“I...I don’t…” Taako takes the glass. His hand is trembling.

He _had_ flashed back. He was in the middle of a raid, in the middle of leading his unit through the woods. They’d lost so many that day. Taako had barely made it out with his own sense of self. It took _weeks_ to get out of that forest, long after he’d actually walked out of it. As the branch had snapped, he was there again, all those weeks and months of work he’d done to escape it suddenly wasted as he just...dropped back into it all.

“You scared the hell out of Angus,” Magnus says, and at that, Taako looks up.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. Worried about you. And so am I.” Magnus sits in the other chair. “Did you talk to Kravitz?”

“...Sort of.” Taako explains that they talked, that he pushed the doctor’s help away. “I was...an ass.”

“That’s okay,” Magnus says. “I was pretty much the same. Didn’t think I needed help. Didn’t want to bother anyone. But Kravitz made me see that I wasn’t bringing anyone down. That I was just...here. And I could ask for help.” He puts a hand on Taako’s shoulder. “Look, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life. I’m not going to tell you that you _need_ to go talk to someone. But I want you to know that you are important. You matter, alright?

“You aren’t a bother to anyone. And that’s a promise.”

Taako nods. “Okay. _Okay._ I’ll...see what I can manage. Can I talk to Angus? I want to make sure he’s alright.”

Magnus nods. “Yeah, I’ll walk you over to his grandad’s house.”

The two of them get up and head out. Angus and his grandfather live close to Merle, on the edge of the river that moves through the forest to the south. Angus is outside tossing stones into the water as they approach. When he sees them, he runs to Taako and throws his arms around him.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“Whoa, _whoa_. Chill out little dude.” Taako ruffles Angus’ hair. “I’m good, don’t you worry. Taako’s always good.”

Angus looks up at him, expression quizzical. “ _Sir._ You shouldn’t _lie._ ”

Taako sighs. “Yeah, _alright._ ”

“Are you going to talk to Dr. Kravitz?”

“Yes, Ango. I am going to talk to Dr. Kravitz?”

Angus steps back, the look on his face incredibly serious. Far too adult for his age.

“Promise,” he says. Not a question.

Taako nods. “Yes,” he says. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Kravitz gives him the name of a doctor in the city nearby. Taako makes an appointment and manages to get through that hour. Dr. Lee gives him something to help him sleep, commends him for finding a hobby to preoccupy his mind.

Back in town, he meets Kravitz at the saloon that night and thanks him.

“And I’m...sorry. That I was a dick the other day.”

“That’s alright. You’re not as...angry, as Magnus was, when I suggested he see someone in the city.” He moves so they can sit beside one another. “I want you to know, Taako, that I’m here. For everyone in this town. And I know that you want to go when the summer is over in a few weeks, but...I strongly urge you to stay. I think this could be a place of healing for you, same as it was for Magnus. Do what you will, of course. Do whatever you’d like. But I want you to know that everyone here cares for you.”

Taako looks down at his feet and nods. Kravitz’s hand falls on his shoulder.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you,” he says. “But you need to let me.”

Taako glances at him and smiles.

“Thank you,” he says. “I really appreciate that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
